Batman: Legacy (Franchise)
Batman: Legacy is a series of American-Filmed Action-Adventure/Superhero movies based on the DC Comics Property and superhero, Batman. Besides movies, there will also be TV Series', Video Games, and Comic Books within the Legacy Universe. Legacy, like The Dark Knight Trilogy, will be outside the DC Cinematic Universe. Film Series: Batman: Reborn (2018) ' Batman: Reborn is set 5 years after Batman's final appearance in Gotham City, due to the death of Jason Todd. In the time since, Crime has begun to rise rapidly in the city again, and Bruce Wayne now wandering through the Himalayas. Due to The Riddler's plans to destroy Gotham City, Bruce retakes the mantle of Batman and rejoins Dick Grayson, who is now known as Nightwing, and Batgirl. Jake Gyllenhall stars as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Luke Bracey as Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Jennifer Lawrence as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Edward Norton as Commisioner Jim Gordon, and Benedict Cumberbatch as The Riddler. '''Nightwing: Origins (2018) ' Nightwing: Origins is a direct spin-off and prequel to Batman: Reborn, and is set between the 5 year time jump between Batman's last Appearance in Gotham City and Batman: Reborn. During so, Gotham City has been without a Batman for 2 years now, with Robin and Batgirl still fighting crime in Batman's absence. But after a direct confrontation with Haley's Circus back in town, Robin decides to ditch the Red and Green to distance himself from his parents, from Haley's Circus, and as a Flying Grayson. Going to take down Black Mask, who has put his mark on Gotham City, Nightwing shall forever be born. Starring Luke Bracey as Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing, Jennifer Lawrence as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Edward Norton as Commisioner Jim Gordon, and Scott Caan as Black Mask. '''Batman: Dark Salvation (2019) Batman: Dark Salvation is the sequel to Batman: Reborn, and features Batman relaunching his crusade on crime in Gotham once again. It is set 9 months after Batman: Reborn, focuses on Batman and Batgirl taking on Poison Ivy, Mister Freeze, and Scarecrow, who have all lost their humanity after life-changing events. With Nightwing leaving the city, and Commisioner Gordon in the hospital, Batman has work cut out for him. But joining him and Batgirl is Tim Drake, a strong street-kid, who becomes Red Robin, and Luke Fox, son of Lucius Fox, who creates his own identity as Batwing. With heroes joining his crusade, Batman seeks justice against those who still oppose LIberty and Justice. Starring Jake Gyllenhall as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Jennifer Lawrence as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Edward Norton as Commisioner Jim Gordon, Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox, Jaden Smith as Luke Fox, Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Red Robin, Luke Evans as Scarecrow, Chloe Grace Moretz as Poison Ivy, and Simon Baker as Mister Freeze Red Robin: Shadows (2019) ' Red Robin: Shadows is a spin-off and sequel to Dark Salvation, and focuses on Red Robin finding his place in the world. He also hunts down the mysterious Spoiler, who he believes will be the key to finding and stopping Cluemaster from dropping a nuclear bomb on the entire Eastern Seaboard. Starring Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Red Robin, AnnaSophia Robb as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler, and Guy Pearce as Arthur Brown/Cluemaster. '''Batman: Reckoning (2020) ' Batman: Reckoning is a sequel to Batman: Reborn and Batman: Dark Salvation, focusing on Batman discovering clues to the mysterious Red Hood, and dealing with The Joker's return. 1 Year after Dark Salvation, Gotham has been rebuilt after the damage caused by Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and Mister Freeze. Though, a mysterious vigilante known as the Red Hood suddenly appears, stopping crime rates from going up, but only drug rates to go up radically. To find out who Red Hood is, Batman and Nightwing pay The Joker a visit, only to be shunned once more. Going after him, Batman and Nightwing find a startling discovery, while The Joker escapes, ending in tragedy for one hero of the Bat-Family. Starring Jake Gyllenhall as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Luke Bracey as Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Alex Pettyfer as Jason Todd/Red Hood, Jennifer Lawrence as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Ian Bohen as The Joker, Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Red Robin, Jaden Smith as Luke Fox/Batwing, Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox, and Edward Norton as Commissioner Jim Gordon. 'Red Hood: Survival (2020) ' Coming Soon '''Batman: Breakout (2021) Starring Jake Gyllenhall as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Jennifer Lawrence as Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Red Robin, Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox, Dave Bautista as Bane. Batman: Project Beyond (2021) Starring Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Terry McGuinness/Batman Beyond, Michael Keaton as Future Bruce Wayne/Batman. Batman: Assassins (2022) ''' Starring Jake Gyllenhall as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Luke Bracey as Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Alex Pettyfer as Jason Todd/Red Hood, Jennifer Lawrence as Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Red Robin, Jaden Smith as Luke Fox/Batwing, AnnaSophia Robb as Stephanie Brown/Batgirl, Jeff Bridges as Ra's Al Ghul, Marta Milans as Talia Al Ghul, and Miles Teller as Damian Wayne '''Birds Of Prey: Power Team (2022) Starring AnnaSophia Robb as Stephanie Brown/Batgirl, Jennifer Lawrence as Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Anna Kendrick as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress, Taylor Schilling as Dinah Lance/Black Canary, and Emilia Clarke as Dawn Granger/Dove Batman: Deadlock (2023) Starring Jake Gyllenhall as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Red Robin, AnnaSophia Robb as Stephanie Brown/Batgirl, Kate Mara as Catwoman, Chloe Grace Moretz as Poison Ivy, Taylor Kitsch as Hush Suicide Squad (2023) Starring Ryan Gosling as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Daniel Day-Lewis as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Nicola Peltz as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Jason Clarke as George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang, Erika Christensen as Plastique, and Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Batman: Gotham Savior (2024) Starring Jake Gyllenhall as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Luke Bracey as Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Alex Pettyfer as Jason Todd/Red Hood, Jennifer Lawrence as Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Red Robin, Jaden Smith as Luke Fox/Batwing, AnnaSophia Robb as Stephanie Brown/Batgirl, Miles Teller as Damian Wayne/Robin, Ian Bohen as The Joker, Nicola Peltz as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Benedict Cumberbatch as The Riddler, Scott Caan as Black Mask, Luke Evans as Scarecrow, Chloe Grace Moretz as Poison Ivy, Simon Baker as Mister Freeze, Dave Bautista as Bane, Taylor Kitsch as Hush, and Terry Crews as Killer Croc Nighwing: Bludhaven (2024) Starring Luke Bracey as Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Anna Kendrick as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress, and Kenny Baker as The Mad Hatter Red Hood: The Outlaws (2025) Batwoman: Conspiracy (2025) Red Robin/Batgirl: Eternity (2025) Robin: Out Of The Shadows (2026) Batwing: New Generation (2026) Batman Beyond: Fall Of Neo-Gotham (2027) Batman Beyond: Futures End (2028) Television Series': The Batman (2016-2021) Starring Jake Gyllenhall as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Christopher Plummer as Alfred Pennyworth, Abigail Breslin as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Samuel Joslin as Dick Grayson/Robin, Edward Norton as Commissioner Jim Gordon, Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox, Ian Bohen as The Joker, Benedict Cumberbatch as The Riddler, Al Pacino as Emperor Penguin, Scott Caan as Roman Sionis/Black Mask, Luke Evans as Jonathan Crane, Chloe Grace Moretz as Pamela Isley, Simon Baker as Victor Fries, Terry Crews as Waylon Jones, and Jake Johnson as Harvey Dent. Arkham Asylum (2022-2024) Starring Stanley Tucci as Professor Hugo Strange, Nicola Peltz as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Ian Bohen as The Joker, Benedict Cumberbatch as The Riddler, Al Pacino as Emperor Penguin, Luke Evans as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, Chloe Grace Moretz as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, Simon Baker as Victor Fries/Mister Freeze, Terry Crews as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Jake Johnson as Harvey Dent/Two-Face, and Dave Bautista as Bane. Comic Books: Batman: Legacy Focuses on Batman's crusade to save Gotham City, both in the past and the present. He will face off not just against villains like The Joker, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, Penguin, Scarecrow, or Mister Freeze, but will also face obscene villains like Blockbuster, Man-Bat, Anarky, Killer Moth, Copperhead, Solomon Grundy, Clock King, Calculator, Electrocutioner, Catman, and Dollman, along with Crime Bosses like Rupert Thorne, Tobias Whale, Albert Falcone, and Sal Maroni. Batman And Robin: Legacy Set in the past, where Batman and Dick Grayson, who's still Robin, fight crime together, while seeking out The Joker for the first time, hunting down Tony Zucco, and dealing with some of the most deadly assassins in the world. It will also fast-forward to when Jason Todd is Robin, filling the gap hole between him becoming Robin and before he is "killed". Nightwing: Legacy Focuses on Dick Grayson after becoming Nightwing, after the events of Batman: Reborn, and before the events of Batman: Reckoning. The main focus of the story is how Dick Grayson develops into not just the superhero that he will become, but also the person he will become, and how he will deal with his past. Gotham City: Legacy Gotham City: Legacy focuses on Commisioner Jim Gordon and the rest of the G.C.P.D., hunting down criminals. Characters in focus includes Detectives Harvey Bullock, Renee Montoya, and Crispus Allen. Red Hood: Legacy Set after Batman: Reckoning, focuses on Jason Todd getting his life back on track after being "dead" for years, and goes on a journey for redemption and to redeem himself not just as a hero, but a human being. His journey will also take him back to The Joker, and Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins. Batman Beyond: Legacy 30 Years in the Future, the series focuses on Bruce Wayne sending Terry McGuinness around the world to train and redefine the meaning of Batman. He'll deal with Superman, the Justice League, and survivors of the original Arkham Asylum.